


Take me home

by greekphoenix



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekphoenix/pseuds/greekphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something along the lines of them breaking up, but still being able to remain close friends with underlying sexual tension and attraction. Lots of fluff, smut, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I received, I know it's probably not how the person who submitted it wanted it to be, but I hope you like it! :D

The broke up during a fight, they didn't even remember how it all started but they only knew that one moment they were laid together in bed and the next one Ashlyn slammed the door shut and left the apartment.

Ali knew it was her fault, she had no right to doubt Ashlyn's devotion to her, the blonde had always proved to be the perfect girlfriend but still Ali could see how girls would look at her when they were out and she couldn't help but think that one day Ashlyn would actually leave for somebody else. But that was only the starting point, both said things they were soon going to regret, they yelled, they broke cups and plates, they broke each other's heart.

Ashlyn didn't come back home that night, or any other night for what matters. One day Whitney showed up to take a bag of clothes the blonde needed, she didn't say anything to the girl standing there but Ali could clearly see what looked like pity on her face.

 

They met again at Alex's engagement party, they couldn't stop looking at each other, love still clear into their eyes. 

Their friend tried to convince them to talk, but they would refuse and instead they both sulked the whole time until it became clear to them that they weren't going home alone. No spoken word was needed, Ali simply told Megan that she wouldn't need a ride home anymore and then she got into Ashlyn's car.

No word was spoken for the whole ride.

When Ashlyn pulled out in front of Ali’s house, their house, the brunette stayed in the car until the keeper opened her door, took her hand and gently guided her to the porch where she stopped.

It actually took Ali by surprise when she pulled out the house’s key from her back pocket. Of course, she still had it and of course, Ali hadn’t changed the lock.

Ali lead her through the familiar entry and then into the first room they found, they kitchen, where Ali comfortably took her place on the kitchen’s counter where she usually sat when she wanted to talk.

But Ashlyn was having none of it.

Ashlyn could feel the celibacy burning inside her and felt paralyzed by it a second, as if she needed to remember how it went. That only lasted a second, though, Ashlyn never lacked in sexual confidence.

  
"Do you have any idea of how much I missed you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Probably, just like how much I’ve missed you." Ali admitted.

  
Ashlyn rushed towards her. Any thoughts of appearing too eager were gone. Ashlyn  wanted to make love to Ali more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life and  Ali knew that too well.

The blonde found herself standing in front of Ali gazing up at her.   
  
"You are so fucking sexy," Ashlyn said as she uncrossed Ali's legs, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist.  
  
"Really?," Ali said, already breathless with anticipation, “You’re one to talk…”"  
  
Ashlyn leaned up slightly and pulled Ali to her; it was a soft kiss, sweet. Ashlyn  didn't want to dive into the sex too quickly, didn't want to go too hard at first. Besides, Ali's lips were ones she wanted to savour, God had she missed them!  
  
Ashlyn began to increase her intensity. She didn't want to rush into anything, but the heat within her, the wetness she could feel, was driving her to kiss harder, to open her mouth and let her tongue explore Ali's mouth. Her hand began running up Ali's smooth leg, resting on the outside of her thigh and underneath her skirt. Her intentions were to remove whatever undergarments Ali was wearing and begin immediately.   
  
To her surprise, however, Ali broke their kiss and even pulled away slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, since we have already tried once and it didn’t go too well, maybe the kitchen counter is not ideal to have sex."  
  
"Oh," Ashlyn laughed and Ali hopped down.  
  
"Lead the way," Ashlyn said. She had to restrain herself slightly. She was so caught up in her desire that even Ali's reasonable request struck her as an agonizing delay.

But just when Ali exited the kitchen and headed for the hallway, Ashlyn was on her again, grabbing her and pulling Ali in for another kiss.  
  
Their kisses were firm, deep and probing. Comfortably falling into her role of taking charge during sex, her hands were firmly planted on Ali's backside, pulling her towards her.

  
Getting to finally experience Ali's body again enflamed her, causing her to kiss her lover deeply, with more purpose, and the two of them crashed against one of the walls of the apartment.  
  
Ali's small hands were on Ashlyn's collar, pulling her ravisher in towards her. Despite Ash's more dominant role in the kiss, the defender was giving as good as she was getting, her soft, full lips pressing against Ashlyn's with equal hunger.  
  
It was Ali who began the process of disrobing her lover, her small hands fumbling with the buttons of Ashlyn's dress shirt until it finally fell open. Ashlyn quickly removed her hands from Ali, drawing a light whimper of protest for doing so, to let the shirt fall from her arms before throwing it roughly away and revealing a sports bra beneath. When her hands returned to Ali's body, now drawing a contented moan as she felt the strong hands squeezing at her butt again, Ashlyn found that Ali had opened her legs slightly to her.   
  
The keeper moved her leg between Ali's thighs, letting the smaller girl wrap her legs around her own. Ali began grinding herself against the firm, muscular leg, feeling the heat between her legs build as she engaged in a make-out move as old as time. She moaned into Ali's mouth as she felt the friction build into a dizzying heat.

Ali felt herself being lifted off the ground and pressed against the wall by those powerful hands and arms, pressing her firmly in place as Ashlyn's soft lips kissed along her exposed neck and to her shoulder blade. Ashlyn kept her girl in place, still grinding against her and reached a hand up to the thin black material of Ali's shirt, pulling it roughly to the side to expose even more of her shoulder and black bra strap.   
  
As soon as the new skin was exposed, Ashlyn kissed it

  
Ashlyn reached up and began tugging at Ali's shirt, trying to untuck it from the tight waist of her skirt. This proved difficult, however, as the material seemed stuck unnaturally. Taking it in both hands, Ashlyn tore the shirt, ripping it at the seams with a strength that even surprised herself until the tattered garment fell uselessly around Ali's waist.  
  
"That, ohhh," Ali moaned as the cold air of the apartment rushed to the heated skin of her torso, "that was my favourite shirt"  
  
Ashlyn didn't respond. Ashlyn caught sight of a stray drop of sweat running down Ali's chest and leaned forward to catch it on her tongue, licking upwards and reversing it's path up to her neck.

  
"Oh fuck," Ali moaned.  
  
Ashlyn was on a mission of her own. One bra strap was tugged down, then the other. Then the lacy black garment was pulled down over Ali's arms.  
  
Ashlyn looked up and instantly became determined to wipe that little prideful smirk off of her lover's face. She gripped the two breasts in her hands and squeezed them.Ashlyn had only taken her hand off the beautiful breasts because Ali's moan at her touch had been her loudest to date and Ashlyn had briefly worried that she'd been too rough.  
  
"Too much?" she asked, apologetically.   
  
Ali's face, however, told the answer instantly.

  
"Pull down your panties," Ashlyn said commandingly during one of her changes between breasts.   
  
Ali nodded as best as she could. It was difficult positionally, but she managed to reach up under her skirt and pull her panties down between her knees as the blonde repositioned herself. Ali was briefly upset about no longer being able to grind, but her concerns were short lived.   
  
Ashlyn, still sucking and groping, reached her free hand between her legs. There was no teasing, no tantalizingly slow motions, Ashlyn simply found the wet opening to Ali's sex and slid two of her fingers inside.  
  
"Oh fuck," the brunette cried, spreading her legs slightly to allow greater access as Ash's firm fingers spread her open as they plunged inside and Ali tightened her grip on the blonde's head.   
  
She squeezed herself around the invading digits, heightening the feeling as they began thrusting in and out of her.

  
It didn't take long. Between the grinding, the suckling at her breasts, the happiness of finally being together again, Ali felt her knees buckle almost immediately. When the outstretched thumb of Ash's plunging hand brushed against her clit, Ali felt herself tighten and spasm and then gush around Ash's hand.  
  
"Oh sweet Jesus, oh Christ, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuckity-fuck, FUCK!" Ali shrieked as she came. It seemed to have no origin point, just a total release of bliss. She felt herself contract and quiver and tense as she came and, yet, it was like a massive wave of soothing relief washing over her in electric waves. She kept riding the fingers, her scream descending into little whimpers of gratitude.  
  
The beautiful girl she was making love to looked almost angelic when in the throes of what Ash could tell was a pretty epic orgasm. She kept fucking her despite the constrictive grip around her fingers, only releasing when she could feel Ali's body slow before stopping. She kept kissing at Ali's breasts although the bites and intensity were now gone, just soft, sweet kisses on the welcome flesh.  
  
Ali slowly began to feel her senses return to her. It had been an orgasm for the ages. She couldn't remember one quite as intense.

  
"That. Was. Earth-shattering." Ali panted.  
  
"Earth-shattering, huh?" Ashlyn said as she looked up with a crooked eyebrow.   
  
"Sure," Ali nodded, her breath coming back but the wide grin on her face appearing.  
  
Ashlyn straightened her back and wrapped her arms around Ali's waist again, kissing her neck softly.

  
"Now?"   
  
"Now," Ali said, her eyes twinkling and the smile still firmly in place, "I'm going to show you how much I love you."  
  
“I like your idea but maybe we could reach the bedroom this time, no?”


End file.
